


imPerfect

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they wanted to anyway.





	imPerfect

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: First Time

After exactly three horrible attempts, they decided to try again. Demyx could tell Axel was nervous. He was too. Being on the receiving end of things wasn’t exactly as glamorous as he thought it would be, but there’s no doubt in his mind that Axel will take care of him: physically, mentally, and emotionally.

“Ready?”

He held back a bitter laugh. Demyx had been  _ ready  _ for a while now, but apparently his body did not agree. He nodded, gritting his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. After three failures, he realized he didn’t even want to see it happen.

It hurt like hell. Again. He clamped his hand over his mouth to keep the scream inside, but he wasn’t able to hide the tears. Axel didn’t panic this time, or quickly (and painfully) remove himself. Instead he leaned down to gently kiss his forehead and brush his tears away. His hands were trembling like mad and Demyx was glad to know that he wasn’t the only one who was...scared. He wasn’t nervous, he was  _ scared  _ and in so much pain.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Axel whispered shakily. “Do you want me to stop?”

He shook his head gently. “No.” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. How embarrassing. “No. Just l-let me get used to it.”

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Axel’s worried stare. He was probably blaming himself again for hurting him. The tears probably aren’t helping him feel any better. He offered him a watery smile and sniffed. “I’m okay, I promise. You can move.”

He shouldn’t have told him to do that. The movement was even more painful, and his hands shot up to clutch Axel’s shoulders in a vice grip. “Okay, maybe don’t do that!” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“I’m really sorry, Demy, I—”

“ _ Stop _ ,” Demyx whimpered as he reached up to wipe the moisture from his cheek. He sniffed again. “I know you’re not doing it on purpose. It’s fine.”

Axel sighed deeply. “I’m—I can’t do this. This is really stressful and neither of us are having a good time. We can try this again another time.”

“I swear to God if you take it out I’ll kill you.”

The redhead’s eyes widened to the size of plates. “Did you just…?” A chuckle of disbelief slipped past his lips as Demyx covered his mouth with his hands.

“I swear I’m not crazy! I don’t know where that came from!” He tried to further explain, but the situation caught up with him and he couldn’t help but bury his face in his hands and laugh. He was just so frustrated and overwhelmed by everything that he just... _ panicked  _ at the thought of having to go through this a fifth time. Axel probably thought he was insane.

He realized Axel hadn’t taken him seriously when he heard him laughing too. He peeked through his fingers to see his boyfriend, and he noticed he didn’t look as scared as he did before. Slowly, Demyx took his hands down. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I’m...terrified.”

Axel pressed their foreheads together. “Me too. I don’t want to hurt you, but I also don’t want to let you down. I want this to be perfect.”

Demyx sniffed a third time as he reached up to cradle Axel’s face in his hands. His were shaking too. “It won’t be. And that’s okay. Okay?”

He needed to hear that just as much as Axel did, and he was surprised to find himself calming down a bit. He gently pressed his lips to his lover’s and attempted another smile. This was going to  _ fucking hurt,  _ but… “You can move now.”

Axel did, and it hurt just like he knew it would. He tried to bite his lip and endure it, but he couldn’t. “Wait, wait, wait,” he breathed. He took a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. “Slower.”

The redhead muttered a soft “Okay” and slowly rolled his hips forward. “Like that?”

Demyx nodded. It didn’t hurt as much this way. It was extremely uncomfortable, but not the almost searing pain from before. He snickered to himself once he realized that it could have been  _ that easy _ . If he had just told Axel to slow down the first three times, they probably would have already done it by now. “God…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m...I said I’d  _ kill _ you, man, what the fuck?”

Axel snickered. “I didn’t wanna say it because I knew you were having a bad time but that was kinda hot.”

“I’m fucking going  _ home! _ ”

Both men laughed harder than they had in weeks. Their hard laughter turned into soft giggles between kisses, and Demyx was finally able to relax and enjoy it. No one had ever told him that his first time could be that ridiculous or funny and he was so thankful that it was.

When it was less uncomfortable for him, he mustered up the courage to ask Axel to move just a little bit faster. That felt right for him, and he didn’t want to push it beyond that.

Axel was good to him. He listened when Demyx would occasionally ask him to slow down again, and he didn’t embarrass him or make him feel stupid for asking him to do things like kiss his neck “like they do in the movies.” He learned a lot about what he did and did not like and what he could and could not handle.

He came quicker than he wanted to. Axel didn’t get to at all, but he didn’t make him feel bad about that either.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy it was with you,” Axel smiled as he told him.

“I’ll make it up to you in the morning,” Demyx yawned. “I promise I will.”

Axel shushed him as he smoothed his hair out of his face. “Sleep, baby. It’s okay.”

Demyx fell asleep knowing that the worst was over. It finally happened, and now they could put all their fear and unrealistic expectations behind them. “Perfect” wasn’t worth all the stress it caused. He would much rather fuck it up and laugh with Axel any time. Every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this explicit out of Fear but I’m not actually sure if this counts as explicit? Let me know if I can bump this down to mature or not. 
> 
> There’s definitely explicit content coming, but I wanted to do something special and sweet for today.


End file.
